Miguel Estacado
Miguel Estacado was a pirate captain in 1671, the founder of the Brotherhood of The Darkness, host of the Darkness, and an ancestor of Jackie Estacado. Biography Early Life Miguel once attacked a Dutch trader sailing from the Leeward islands and bound for Gibraltar. His ship first meted out at broadside and his crew shot chains which tore through the crewman's flesh and the ship's sailcloth. His ship closed and he and his crew boarded, slaughtering every man on board. One man, still alive, was taken for dead and dropped into the sea. Attack on Gloria Al Dios In October, 1671, Miguel heard about Spanish galleon Gloria Al Dios, carrying a vast treasure meant for the Vatican. Together with his crew, he attacks the galleon with his ship, The Darkness. Seeing this, the galleons captain Osoro, tells his men to shoot their cannons at the ship. The Darkness then gets into boarding range of Gloria Al Dios. The pirates quickly board the ship and attacks its crew. Miguel soon gets on board, but his second-in-command, Delgado, informs him that the Spanish are blocking them from reaching the below decks. After hearing this, Miguel unleashes his Darklings onto Spanish fighters. The Darklings quickly rip through the crew and the pirates manage to capture captain Osoro himself, although he's in no mood to surrender. As Miguel confronts the captain, Osoro realises, that the tales were true of him being the Satan himself. Miguel reiterates, that he's not the devil, but the closest you can get to one in this world. He then asks where is the cargo, he has been hearing about. Osoro refuses to tell him and proceeds to shoot him. A Darkling quickly jumps from Miguel's shoulder in front of him, shielding the pirate from bullet with his own body. With the captain being stubborn, Miguel orders his men to kill him. He then tells his men to find and kill every member of the crew and then search for their prize. Miguel is then attacked by Huatare, the guardian of the treasure, who refuses to let him get to it. The two begin to fight, with Miguel proving victorious and stabbing Huatare through his chest with the pirates cutlass, pinning him to the door. Battle with Magdalena As Miguel enters the treasure room, he's pleasantly surprised to find Benedetta Maria Ferro guarding it. Miguel tells her to stand aside, as he's meant to have this treasure. With this treasure, Miguel will build a kingdom in the new world, where he will live as a God on Earth. Benedetta backfires, that this wealth belong to the holy father, so that he might extend the domain of our lord and savior, and she was sent here to protect it. She reveals, that Benedetta was bestowed with the spear that pierced Christ side and with it, she will kill him. Hearing this, Miguel envelopes in Darkness armor and aided with his Darklings, attacks Benedetta. With the power of the spear, Benedetta manages to kill his Darklings and wound him. But before she can finish him, Miguel catches the spear with his hand and proceed to trust his claw into Bendetta's abdomen. Realising that she will die, at the last ditch effort, Benedetta punctures the ships hull with her spear, causing it to begin to sink. She then suggests Miguel to stay with her, so he could have the treasure for all eternity. Miguel refuses, instead deciding to retrieve the spear, believing that the holy father will pay dearly for its return. He then leaves Bendetta alone to sink together with the ship. When Miguel gets back to his ship, he expresses regret over the loss of the treasure. Delgado is soon to point out, that there will be other ships to plunder. Miguel agrees and prepares for another night of hunt with the spear still in his hands. Founding Brotherhood of the Darkness At some point, Miguel founded the Brotherhood of the Darkness, a cult that answered only to the current wielder of the Darkness. The brotherhoods mission was to create a kingdom for themselves, where they were treated like Gods. He also planned to conquer his hated nemesis Angelus and bind the Witchblade to his service. Although Miguel dies before his dream can be fulfilled, the brotherhood continues their mission in his name. Personality Miguel was driven only by greed and power. He wished to create a kingdom for himself, where he was worshipped like a God. Miguel was a ruthless killer caring little about the people he killed. Ironically he expressed regret over the loss of Benedetta and even was willing to let her go unharmed, if she let Miguel to have the treasure. This implies, that Miguel did felt empathy to others, particularly women. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: Miguel was the host of the Darkness and had access to various supernatural abilities, that enhanced his physical abilities. ** Darkness Armor: Miguel could enveloped in mystical armor, that protected him from physical attacks. *** Claws: While enveloped in Darkness armor, Miguel possessed sharp claws. During the fight with Benedetta, he uses them as his primary weapons against her. ** Enhanced Strength: The armor increased his strength to a limited degree. ** Darkling Conjuration: Miguel could summon Darklings from the Darkness to rip apart his enemies. The Darklings were extremely loyal to him and would jump in front of him to protect their master from harm. Abilities * Sword Mastery: Miguel was a very skilled with a cutlass. He could easily kill fighters that were stronger and bigger than he is, like Huatare. de:Miguel Estacado Trivia *He is briefly seen in What is The Darkness? trailer for The Darkness II. Gallery Sails7.jpg|Miguel's ship attacking Gloria Al Dios. Sails10.jpg|Miguel attacking Spanish soldiers. Sails15.jpg|Miguel's Darkling protecting him from harm. Sails16.jpg|Miguel fighting with Huatare. Sails18.jpg|Miguel killing Huatare. Sails20.jpg|Miguel fighting with Benedetta. Sails22.jpg|Miguel wounded by Benedetta. Sails23.jpg|Miguel wounding Benedetta. Sails25.jpg|Miguel leaving Benedetta to sink with the galleon. Sails27.jpg|Miguel with the spear of destiny, pondering about his next venture. RCO017 ROM21.jpg|Miguel with his female Darklings. RCO017 ROM22.jpg|Miguel in Sonatine's memories. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Darkness Host Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters